Liima'Doran kan Mitragan
Liima is one of the Hierarchs of Clan Mitragan and easily the most powerful. His body alone is three times the mass of a normal Heil, and his muscle density is far greater than normal. Due to his massive size, he is the only Hierarch who does not wear robes. He is also the father of Lyyka, Klaara and Nyylu and a primary antagonist during For More Than Honor. As unscrupulous as he is powerful, Liima rose to power through military conquest and brute strength, defeating and often killing other Heil in order to assure his dominance. Upon reaching the status of Hierarch, he took a wife and had three daughters. Having always wanted a son, he traded his wife to Clan Illyich where it is assumed she died. He then hired a wandering swordsman, Naxxis, to guard his daughters and train them in the art of warfare. By the time his youngest daughter (Lyyka) reached maturity, Liima selected Klaara to succeed him as a Hierarch. This was not, however, an honor. This was an attempt to improve the "value" of his middle daughter in order to marry her off to another Hierarch's son - Araan'Megim kan Mitragan. When Klaara discovered this, she fled Sovereign and took the Mantle of Succession with her - a fact which Nyylu hates her for to this day. Liima's first appearance was in The Singleton, in which he is only seen from a distance. He attempted to wed Lyyka to a Clan Illyich scientist, Kyyvak'Belar kan Illyich. Edge and Klaara managed to break up the bonding ceremony, rescuing Klaara's younger sister and killing Kyvaak in the process. Liima's only involvement had been telling Kyyvak to kill Edge if he truly wanted Lyyka as his bride. In ''For More Than Honor, ''Liima partnered with Araan'Megim kan Mitragan in an attempt to secure a permanent alliance between Clans Mitragan and Engodor by forcibly marrying Anyym'Kemak kan Engodor. Araan believed that having both of the major Clans allied would enable him to reuinite all of the Heil under his rule, after which he would lead them into glorious battle against every lesser species, starting with the Alinteans. Liima aided him under the promise of being made into a Gray Heil like Araan, and lent his entire division of Mitragan High Guards to Araan's cause. He and Edge fought twice - once at the Sanctum on the peak of The Shear and another in the Bladed Altar as Edge attempted to stop Araan and Anyym's bonding ceremony. He was able to not only hold his own against Edge, but almost defeated him entirely. Edge triumphed, however, ultimately shooting Liima in the head while he was distracted. Liima's death almost secured Edge's as well, as the two had been battling within the maintenance chamber for the Bladed Altar's fusion reactor. Following Liima's death, Klaara later tells Edge that one third of the Mitragan High Guard committed suicide upon hearing the news of Liima's death, believing that they would following him into the afterlife to serve him there as they had done in life, which shows the depth of control Liima had over his forces. Category:Heil Category:Antagonists